


Pillars of Flame and Wind

by Amortentia_And_Petrichor



Series: Together We Are The World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "The greater good" can die in a hole, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But also, F/M, Good Slytherins, I am not from anywhere near the UK so I am so sorry if I offend anyone, I have issues with J. K. Rowling, I have no schedule so suck it, Not Beta Read, Other, Pureblood Redemption, Slytherin Redemptions, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Soulmate AU, Work Up For Adoption, also, as you can see, i am from america so i have Opinions, i just looked through all the meta tags for "no beta reader" and my lord, no beta we die like men, so sorry i guess, some of which probably Not Right, this stuff is gonna get really AU btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amortentia_And_Petrichor/pseuds/Amortentia_And_Petrichor
Summary: "It used to be that witches and wizards had whole souls like everyone else. But then those bloody muggles started hunting us down, and to keep itself alive, magic split itself in two. So now we have two people sharing one soul, one magic. And until they find each other, that magic will tear them apart from the inside out."I can't write shit so this is up for adoption now.





	Pillars of Flame and Wind

The first time she did something wonderful, not just extra-ordinary, but impossibly _wonderful_, it ended with her falling from the sky. The falling and consequent broken arm weren't the wonderful thing, mind you, but they _are_ notable risks of unaided human flight. Not that Hermione knew it at the time. All she knew was that she'd never fly again if she could help it.

  
Flying itself was, once again, _wonderful_. The rush of wind, the pure weightlessness. Hermione basked in the feeling of pure unadulterated freedom. But then she felt a fire rushing through her veins, burning away all that chained her to the earth. In a panic, she closed her eyes and begged it all to stop.

  
Then she was falling, falling, falling. As she met the ground, a spark entered her peripheral vision. Soon, a spark became a flame and she was met with a great burning _something_ gazing at her.

  
Hermione would fear flight for years to come. But she and fire would be quick friends.  
  
***  
  
At first glance, young Draco Malfoy seemed to be a creature of ice. From a distance, his features portrayed him as pure white. Even up close, his eyes were the silver of a winter's moon. However, that didn't stop his first spurt of accidental magic from being very, very warm.

  
It had been a cold day in the manor, and his parents were busy. Young Draco, too, was busy. He was playing with his new toy broom.

  
As the boy _persuaded_, let's say, the broom to go higher than any toy broom had the right to, he found the air warming to a much more pleasant temperature around him. He "persuaded" the broom to go faster and raced into one of the larger halls of his home. The great warmth grew. As Draco flew, he found the air turn to sweltering. In the background, he could hear his mother cry out. Suddenly, the broom stopped.

  
As he met the ground, a spark entered her peripheral vision. Soon, a spark became a flame and he was met with a great burning _something_ gazing at him from the broom he'd previously perched upon.

  
Draco would fear firebirds for years to come. But he and the sky would be quick friends.


End file.
